years for 3 words
by Riley S
Summary: *Updated* Syaoran left Sakura 6 years ago. Sakura never told Syaoran how she really felt, untill he come back. *one shot*


Hey pep's I decided to redo this fic a little in hopes of getting more reviews. I'm also in a current writers block with Hunted. I'm on chapter 3 ( technically its chapter 4…) but any way's I thought I'd do a little redoing sooo uhh here it goes.

p.s. yeah I know a weird name ok! 

****

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but I just had my birthday. And I REALLY REALLY REALLY want syaoran! Please? Pretty please w/ sugar on top?!  Or as a late Christmas preasent, that would work too…._**

****

****

6 Years For 3 Words. 

**By: Riley S**

~ 6 years ago~

" Sakura before I leave there's just something that I have to tell you." A boy with amber eyes said as he looked down at girl with short auburn hair. " I love you, I've always loved you. I would of thought you would of found out by now, but I think you being so dense is a reason why I love you."  Sakura started to open up her mouth but Syaoran silenced her. " Shh! Please don't say anything you don't mean. I don't think my heart could take it. I just truly hope that we could be friends Sakura." Syaoran looked down at his precious angle as he stood in front of his airport terminal. Sakura just stood there numb not knowing what to say. Hearing Syaoran say those 3 words was the least thing she would of imagined. But he did he said them and he said them to her. Li Syaoran was in love with Sakura (A/N : forgive me for I don't know who to spell to Sakura's last name. Gosh I can't even pronounce it! Ok I'm sorry I shall get ready for the throwing of food now) And Sakura wasn't sure of her feelings yet. She didn't want to say anything she would regret.

" Now calling rows 11 to 1" Said the sturdiest.

" I Have to go Sakura, good bye" Syaoran said as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and walked down the terminal without looking back. Sakura stood there still, but as she watched the back oh the future leader of the Li clan disappear, she knew. Slowly Sakura walked over to the window as the plane started to head for the runway. Sakura put her hands up on the window. She could feel the coldness of the weather outside penetrating threw. She pressed her cheek against it to feel the coldness.

" I love you, Syaoran" she whispered as a silent tear ran down her cheek.

~Present~

" So Sakura do you think this year will be any different know that were seniors?" Tomoyo asked her long time best friend, who by the way showed up to class early ( Lets all gasp now! Ok 1…2…3, GASP!). 

" I hope so Tomoyo!" Sakura said as they looked around the room. They knew everyone in the room, except one person. Far in the back was a boy leaning against the wall. His hair looked very messy and his face was almost emotionless, except there was a trace of hope written across his ever-so-handsome face. He had deep amber eye's that were narrowing inon everyone, checking them out you could say. Making sure they were ok.

" Hey Sakura who's that?" Tomoyo asked pointing to the guy in the back.

" I dunno. He must be new."

" Looks like he doesn't have any friends either." 

" Well then lets introduce ourselves!" Sakura said happily as she got out of her seat and walked up the guy with Tomoyo not to far behind.

" Hello…" Sakura said lowering her face, with hopes of trying to gain eye contact. Hearing the ever-so cheery voice and seeing her trying to gain eye contact the boy looked up. Suddenly his Amber eyes dilated. 

"Sa…Sa…" He stammered.

" Hello!" Tomoyo said happily when shegot up to where the boy was._ Its him! He returned to my Sakura-chan!_ Tomoyo thought excitedly. " Li-kun". She said out load, just to be sure it was him. The boy looked at her with a half smile before turning back to Sakura.

" Hoe? Syaoran?" Sakura asked surprised.

" Sakura…" He finally said.

" Ok Class settle down now…" The teacher said as he walked into class, making Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo sit down.

~ after school~

" So… Li-kun… why are you back?" Tomoyo asked with a small grin planted on her face.

" Well all my duties are done in Hong Kong so I was allowed to come home for my senior year." Syaoran answered. Sakura noticed how he referred to Japan as home. "Hopefully I get to stay." 

'He's back…ohhh…Hanyannnnnn…. I still feel it I know I do. I still love him…ohhhh….' Sakura thought as Tomoyo talked with Syaoran. 

" So when are you pronounced leader of the Li clan?" Tomoyo went on asking him questioned while Sakura was in her own daydream.

" uhh… on my 19th birthday. In a year." He said

"do you have a girlfriend?" Tomoyo asked with a huge grin this time.

 Syaoran looked down and blushed. " No" 

" ohh Wow look at the time gotta go!" Tomoyo said as she ran off.

" Tomo…oh well…" Sakura sighed. Now was a great time. " Umm… Syaoran I wanted to talk to you."

" Yeah Sakura?" he said looking her in the eye, Sakura immediately blushed.

" well.. about the last time we talked…at the airport, when you left…" she stammered.

" Sakura. I ment what I said all those years ago.  Still do. I still love you." Syaoran said as he stoped walking and looked down at Sakura.

" Good" She sighed. " I never told you, my feelings. I felt the same way about you… I…I still do too. I love you Syaoran." Hearing this Syaoran started to smile.

" Honto?"

" Yep" 

Syaoran looked down at his angel, a smile plastered on his face. Sakura had to smile too.

" Good" He said as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

" Good" Sakura said as she took his hand and started to head for the park.

" Uhh.. Sakura wont Touya get mad?" He asked/

" Touya? Ohh no, he moved in with Yukito. But he comes by a lot."

" Ok good…then he wont get mad at me for doing this." Syaoran said as he cupped Sakura's face and leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips.

~ Somewhere off in the distance~

"KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ok so how did you all like it? I didn't change a lot just a little. I hope I spelled all the Japanese words right. I'm from America, California actually and everyone knows that we can barley speak good English, so sorry if I did spell something wrong. Ok well please review. And you guys can e-mail me at **_sccrchik28@hotmail.com_** ok well bye! ~Riley S " Sakura and Syaoran are just two star cross lovers who's lives are intertwined by the Clow cards, to become the greatest romance of all time…" 


End file.
